IJN Yamato
' ''Yamato is a Space Battleship used by the JSDF Spacetime Navy. A project that was in the works for decades, it is the first ship to utilize Wave Motion Technology. The Yamato is crewed by the JSDF Navy's best and brightest. History Construction Crew Bridge 1 * Capt Jūzō Okita * Susumu Kodai (Chief Weapons Operator, pilot of Cosmo Zero) * Yuki Mori (Dr. Sado's nurse, additionally a Radar operator, morale booster, and helps perform Computer calculations) * Daisuke Shima (Chief Navagator, Helmsman) * Hikozaemon Tokugawa (Chief Engineer) * Shiro Sanada (Chief Scientist) * Yoshikazu Aihara (Chief Communications) * Kenjiro Ohta (Radar Operator) * Yoichi Sakurai (Radar Operator) Bridge 2 * Kosaku Omura (Executive Officer) * Kenjirō Ōta (Navigator) * Shigeru Hayashi (Navigation Group member) * Goro Raiden (Navigation Group member) * Ryohei Nakanishi (Communications Officer) * Saburo Kinoshita (Scientist) Bridge 3 * Nobutaru Iita (Bridge 3 Commander) Other Systems * Dr. Sakezo Sato (Ship Surgeon) * Saburō Katō (Black Tiger Squadron Commander) * Kaoru Shintani (Chief Cook) * Ryuske Domon (Cook) * Hajime Harata (Cook) * Tsutomu Makunouchi (Cook) * Naimo Sakami (1st Cannon Gunner) * Haruo Nishino (2nd Cannon Gunner) * Shinpei Iwata (3rd Cannon Gunner) * Kiyoshi Toyama (4th Cannon Gunner) * Minoru Goda (5th Cannon Gunner) * Hajime Saitō (Space Commando leader) * Yasuhiko Yamada (Space Commando, Interrogator) * Kazuhiko Sugiyama (Space Commando) * Akira Nemoto (Space Commando) * Furuya (Black Tiger Squadron Pilot) * Akira Yamamoto (Black Tiger Squadron Pilot) * Takeshi Ageha (Black Tiger pilot) * Tsurumi Jirō (Black Tiger pilot) * Yasuo Nanbu (Tactical Unit) * Mi-Kun (Dr. Sado's cat) * Analyzer/IQ-9 (Robot assistant to Dr. Sado and Yuki Mori) * Sukeharu Yabu (Assistant Engineer) * Tasuke Tokugawa (Assistant Engineer) * Dairoku Akagi (Assistant Engineer) * Heiji Bando (Assistant Scientist) * Yasuo Nanbu (Sub-Chief of Ship's defenses) * Hyota Arokome (Sanada's Assistant) * Isami Enomoto (Boatswain) * Shinya Ito (Security Chief) * Toru Hoshina (Security Officer) Features Command Tower Bridge 1 Bridge 1 contains the helm, radar, communications and command positions (including those for engineering and ship's defenses). Bridge 1 is located above Bridge 2, on the command tower. Bridge 2 Bridge 2 is the main navigation center of the ship. Bridge 2 is located right underneath Bridge 1, on the Command tower. Bridge 3 Bridge 3 contains additional systems. It is located below the Command tower on the underside of the ship. Captain's Quarters At the top of the command tower is the Captain's personal quarters. It is equipped with a command chair on a vertical track giving him the option of moving to his command post in Bridge 1 quickly. Other features Either side of the main bridge are radar units. There are also observation domes either side of the command tower, and larger windowed sections either side of the main hull. Standard Systems * A conference room (with a large floor-mounted screen) and a hologram chamber (the "resort room") for projecting images of home to combat homesickness. * A cryogenics chamber in which the crew sleeps during long voyages. * An engineering and development section, which contains an automated multi-purpose construction unit capable of building any required device. * A medical chamber dubbed "Surgery" for tending to the sick and wounded. * A Galley for the crew to consume meals. * A Stateroom for diplomatic uses, such as on-board negotiations or as living space for special guests. * A Gym, which features multiple pieces of equipment and variable gravity settings, making it one of the best-stocked gym on a ship of its size. In-Ship Traversal Moving from one section of the ship to another is achieved in the following ways: * Lifts * Moving Walkways * Chutes (for emergency use) Hangar The Yamato's Hangar contains multiple shuttles and fighters, and is located on the rear underside of the ship. It features standard systems for stocking, fueling, servicing and maintaining small spacecraft. Fighters were stored in an automatic vertical storage tower like system and launched and landed through the hatch runway. Complement: * x24 Black Tiger fighters (2 squadrons; one identified as interceptors and fighter duty with yellow-orange tail colors, the other identified as ground and ship attack with green tail colors.) * x1 Cosmo Zero fighter (An advanced version of the Black Tiger fighter, featuring enhanced weaponry, speed, maneuverability and durability) * x24 Shuttlecraft, used for troop deployment, supply runs, search and rescue, and as lifeboats in the event the crew should abandon ship. Propulsion * The '''Wave Motion Engine: Yamato's main engine, based on alien technology. It is capable of converting the vacuum of space into tachyon from which energy is harvested. It can function like a normal rocket engine, but how this actually works is a mystery. The wave motion engine requires the Wave Motion Core to make Warp possible. In order to jump start the wave motion engine it requires energy from the sub-engines. This arrangement is similar to how a gas turbine or jet engine is started. * Sublight Engines: auxiliary propulsion, twin jets below the main engine port, used for quick bursts of speed. When the Yamato first launches, the Wave Motion Engine is not yet ready and the auxiliary engines are used instead. * Wings: used to provide lift in atmospheric environments, two large wings unfold from the sides of the hull, fully-functional with ailerons. * Rocket Anchors: on either side of the bow are rocket-powered anchors at the ends of strong chains, which the Yamato can use to anchor itself to asteroids and, if necessary, provide a gravity-assisted slingshot. They can also be used to deflect enemy ships from collision. * Directional Jets: a set of retractable jets on each side of the bow and stern to provide maneuverability for roll and yaw control. * Hover Jets: Used for assisted fast take off, hover at an altitude, and occasional pitch control. Armament/Weaponry and Defenses * The Wave Motion Gun: the "trump card" of the Yamato, the Wave Motion Gun functions by connecting the Wave Motion Engine to the enormous firing gate at the ship's bow, enabling the tachyon energy power of the engine to be fired in a stream directly forwards. Enormously powerful, it can vaporize a small taskforce of enemy ships or a small landmass with one shot; however, it takes a brief but critical period to charge before firing. It also requires all non-essential power systems be deactivated, and leaves the ship powerless and adrift for a short time after firing, though these aspects are not dwelled upon after the initial test in a Gas Giant's atmosphere. The recoil absorption mechanism can be manually deactivated with a lever. * Shock Cannons: the three 45.9cm and two 15.5cm three-barrelled gun turrets of the Yamato, which are powerful energy guns. Each turret fires three energy beams which are capable of spiraling around each other to form a single, more powerful beam, capable of severely damaging or destroying enemy warships. The cannons are operated by seated human controllers, aiming orders generally shouted from Bridge 1. In addition to firing energy blasts, the guns can be loaded with other ammunition, most notably cartridges containing the devices used in the Rotating Asteroid Defence (see below). * Pulse Lasers: 25 mm and 13 mm, the Pulse Lasers are a set of two- and four-barrelled gun turrets lining the sides of the spaceship, firing energy pulses which can destroy fighters and detonate missiles. The turret clusters generally aim at the same targets. * Torpedo Tubes: six forward-firing torpedo tubes, principally for use in space; however, they can be used for atmospheric and even underwater operations. * Side Missiles: a set of variable-munition missiles launched from missile ports in the hull of the Yamato. A plethora of missiles can be fired from these ports, including an anti-missile defensive variety that, rather than hitting directly, they explode at a safe distance and form an energy web that detonates incoming missiles. * Smokestack Missiles: six cells with ship-to-air missiles (SAM) fired vertically from the Smokestack-shaped structure behind the Command Tower on the upper deck of the ship. * Rotating Asteroid Defense: A clever technique devised by Chief Scientist Sanada, this involves using the Shock Cannons to fire showers of small metal probes into asteroid fields; these devices are magnetically-controlled and can bring the asteroids close to the ship, forming a hard shell resistant to enemy fire. This can then be turned into a fast-rotating orbiting ring, its angle controlled from the bridge, which can be used to block individual shots. As a final act, the asteroids can be expelled at high speed in all directions to destroy any ships that venture too close. Category:JSDF Category:Ship Category:Navy